Agent Bass
by BreeSalvatore1864
Summary: Chuck Bass a normal 28 year old lawyer working in Miami engaged to Blair Waldorf, or a top secret hitman. Chuck's number has been called, causing him to leave unannounced for 2 years. How much has Miami changed since last time he's been home. Will Blair forgive him for leaving? Gossip Girl AU.
1. The Night He Left

_I never ment to hurt her, it was never my plan. There was so much I wanted to do with her. Our wedding was only months away and we were just figuring out our future together._

 _Here I am now Chuck Bass, 28 years old and hiding out on a mission in Oslo, Norway. Part of my job description is that nobody can know what I do, not even her. My love. I was recruited about 7 years ago to join the most top secret spy and hitman agency in America._

 _I'm writing this because she needs to know. This entry is to be given to my soulmate Blair Waldorf if anything happens to me. I've been gone for almost 2 years but I'll be home to her soon. I can feel it._

 _The Night He Left._

 _As the clock in the hotel room struck 1 am, he sat up in bed and studied her sweet face. He got the text this morning, he's been called up. They spent all day since he got the text together, swimming at the beach, brunch with Serena and Nate, and a dinner just the two of them together enjoying eachothers company. Little did Blair know this would be her final day with Chuck Bass for a long time. He felt bad for not telling her but if she knew what he really did for a living, she would never want to be with him. Chuck Bass is a hitman. Though all his friends and family think he's a nice respectable lawyer who works at firm in downtown Miami. On his days off of killing people for a large sum of cash he does work there so that's not to far from the truth._

 _One hour until he has to leave for the airport, for god knows how long though. There's only two rules in his line of bussiness. 1. Dont get caught. 2. Don't let anyone know what you do for a living. That's the worst rule. He's forced to lie to those he loves the most._

 _Every time he looks at Blair his heart breaks. He slowly and carefully runs his finger through her hair without trying to wake her. Watching Blair sleep has been his favorite thing to do since they moved in together 4 months ago. He placed one final kiss on her forehead, knowing it will a long time until he can kiss her again._

 _"Goodbye my love." He whispers into her hair._

 _30 minutes until he has to leave. Slowly Chuck slides out of bed and dresses in his usual airport attire. A plain white V-neck showing off his defined collarbone and a patch of chest hair matched with a pair of black jeans and the leather jacket that Blair got him for his 26th birthday. After he was dressed he crawled back into bed. Slowly moving a stiff sleeping Blair he finds her phone and silences it. Then he begins to compose an email on his own phone addresses to her;_

 _Blair,_

 _The first thing I have to say is please know I have always loved you. Never doubt how I feel about you. I'm writing this via email, because if I were to put my words on paper they would be washed away with my tears. By the time you read this email, you'll see that I have left. Don't try to call, text, or email me. Everything in my name will be turned off for the time being. I know it doesn't make sense but just have faith in me, one last time. I'll be home as soon as possible. Jeez Blair, I wish I could tell you where I'm going and what I'm doing but if you knew the truth I don't think you could ever look at me in the same way. I love you my darling._

 _Chuck._

 _He rises from the bed, and down the rest of his drink. Once he makes it to the door with his bag in hand he sends the email. Her phone screen lights up but doesn't make a sound. He gives one final look to the girl he promised forever to, hoping to remember like this._

 _Once at his gate in the airport he must follow the guidelines. First thing you must dump your phone and wallet in the trashcan next to your gate, then find the key which is located in the boys bathroom under the sinks. That key will lead you to the utility closet where everything including your new identity will be located in the duffel bag. Chuck Bass is dead and gone, now he is Isak Swanson. If there is any chance of Chuck Bass returning to Miami he must complete the hit. Until then, this is who he is now._

 _"Final boarding call for flight 38." A muffled voice says._

 _This is it. This is goodbye._


	2. It's Been Almost Two Years

Something about the Miami air brings joy to Chuck Bass. Maybe it's the memories that the chill, salty air bring. From his first kiss with Blair during a rainstorm or the time he propsed to her on the beach.

It's been almost two years and here he is. Chuck Bass standing there at the airport waiting for his taxi, which of course is 20 minutes behind schedule. Growing impatient, Chuck finally gets into his taxi and after realizing the driver is an old high school chum, it's time to get his story straight. You know what they say, practice makes perfect.

"Well well well, Chuck Bass. What the hell happened to you? You were here one second and the next? Poof.." The driver was identified as Andy, him and Chuck were on the same soccer team together.

"You know how it is, I was needed for a case out of the country. Then the firm called me and needed me for another." He says looking through his phone.

Once he got off the plane and went to claim his baggage the premade duffel was waiting for him. Stuff full of his old life. Everything he took with him when he left almost two years ago; his phone, wallet filled with pictures of him and Blair. Most of all his payment for the hit.

"Well man, here we are. The condos of Miami." Andy says pulling Chuck out of his deep thoughts.

The condo of Miami is like the upper east side of New York. Beautiful and extravagant homes located right on the beach. He bought his condo as a wedding gift for Blair, though she never knew. After a long shower and a fresh, clean outfit he was ready. Blair. The whole time he was gone, his last thought before bed was her and his first thought after he woke was her. He needed to speak to her and try to explain.

It's late in the afternoon and no luck with finding Blair. Tired and feeling defeated Chuck decides to head to the beach and clear his mind. He never thought that finding her would be so hard, he's known her since they were 4. Once on the outskirts of the sand he spots her. There she is, sitting in the sand looking as beautiful as ever. He long brown curls sit on top of her head, and she's wrapped in a purple and cream dress. Then he sees it. The most awful thing possible. His old friend Nate, sitting next to her laughing and he places a soft kiss on her head. He must of said something funny because then Blair lets out a giggle. That sound makes his stomach flip, it's his favorite sound in the world. Blair moves to face Nate and then something comes into view. It's a child. There it is, Nate and Blair with a baby. Chuck stops, gasps and dies a little. She didn't wait. She didn't care. She moved on, with his best friend.

He couldn't see her anymore. Not after the sight he just saw. The love of his life has moved on. Just about to head back home, he feels her behind him. He turns back, and there she is. Blair Waldorf standing right in front of him. It takes everything ounce of strength to not kiss her. Instead he's welcomed with a hand striking his face.

"You have some nerve Chuck Bass." She says through her teeth, while he rubs his hot cheek.

"Blair... I... Um.. Can we talk?" He asks cautiously.

"Are you kidding me?! You leave me for almost two years! And you leave me a note via email?! There's no way I'm going anywhere with you." Blair steps back and takes a hard look at the man she once loved. Though now she can't stand him.

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to explain that I'm back for good. I sent you that email because it was just easier." He remembers the conversation he had with his boss demanding this being the last job he has to do. Chuck Bass is out.

"It's easier?! We were about to get married and you call off the wedding and leave me for almost 2 years. I deserved a hell of a lot more then some email. Chuck I loved you! Do you understand how I felt when I woke up and you were gone. It killed me." She takes another step back and he steps towards her, filling the gap between the two.

"Well obviously you moved on. I saw you over there with Nate." He points to Nate who's staring at them while holding a small child." And you had a baby with him. How nice Blair. Obvisouly you weren't to heartbroken over me leaving." Chuck runs his hand over his mouth trying to push back his tears.

"Chuck, yes that's my baby. Her name is Charlotte. But I'm not with Nate, we're friends. He's still hung up on Serena. And the baby isn't his, she's yours." Blair turns and heads back to the towel where Nate is sitting.

Chuck watches Nate greet her with a hug. He stands there frozen, unable to move or breathe. He has a child. He has a child with Blair. Then the realization hits him. She'll never forgive him. He not only left her in the middle of the night for 2 years but also their unborn daughter. Chuck watches as Blair sits with Charlotte in her lap laughing at her daughter. He always wanted children, she knew that. Now it changes everything. Chuck Bass must not only win back the heart of his soulmate but the heart of his child as well.


	3. We Have Some Catching Up To Do

That morning nearly 2 years ago was the worst morning of Blair Waldorf's life. Rolling over to feel for him she opened her eyes to see an empty spot on their bed.

"Chuck." She says into the empty hotel room. They'd been staying in a hotel for the last couple weeks, because they were house hunting together for their post marriage home.

Waiting and with no reply from him she knew something was wrong. Grabbing her phone she sees a notification for a email sent by one Chuck Bass. After reading and rereading the email she hadn't noticed that she was crying to the point of her body shaking. They were to be wed in months. Everything was planned for their wedding. She exits her emails and dials his number.

"Hey it's Chuck I'm unable to answer, leave me a message and I'll get back to you." Hearing his voice made her tremble.

"Babe it's me. Where are you? I read your email and I don't understand where you are? Please call me, I love you. Please, don't give up on us. I don't know what I did. Call me back, I love you." She shakenly hangs up. He left her, how could he? But then Blair thought the worst thought possible, "He didn't love her anymore."

It's been three weeks since Chuck Bass has vanished. Nobody has heard from him. Everyone was worried but the police wouldn't do anything. Blair went down there for the first week he left, though after the reading the note they claimed they couldn't declare him as missing.

Now here she is, alone and scared in a waiting room. The symptoms started right before he left. She was planning on tell him the morning she woke to find him gone, hoping to take the test with him. Now it's Blair Waldorf alone waiting to see if her soulmate left her alone and pregnant.

"Miss Audrey Smith." Blair rose from the unstable chair she was sitting on. She decided to go under a fake name, she wasn't ready to tell anyone that she might be pregnant. The only opinion she cared about was from the man who left.

"Now Miss Smith after the sample you submitted, I can tell you that you are in fact 100% pregnant. I do have to go over your options, hospital policy." The doctor who goes by Dorota says, though once Blair heard 100% pregnant she tuned everything else out.

"There is of course you having your baby, then there is adoption and we are connected with many wonderful programs. Then there is also the option of abortion. Take some of our reading and try to come to a decision within the next week or two then let me know."

She says her goodbye to the doctor and decides on walking back home. Then a thought crosses her mind. Is she able to be a single mom? Would an abortion be such a bad thing?

"Earth to Blair. What the hell is he doing here?" The sound of Nate's voice brings her back to present day.

"Oh, um Chuck? He's just here to tell me he's back for good and that surprise he only left because of work." She says calmly while trying to make a spot for Charlotte to take her afternoon nap. Charlotte was a lot like her father in that way, they both find the ocean very calming. "He thought you and I were together and Charlotte was ours." She tries to laugh while saying that, but she sounds wounded. How could he think she would get with his best friend? Yeah she and Nate dated back in high school but nothing went on after that. After Chuck left and Serena went MIA, Nate became her best friend. More important, he became her rock.

"Are you kidding? That's so Chuck. You didn't tell him that Charlotte was his, did you?" He looks at Blair and all she could do was muster up a smile. "Blair?! What?! How?! After everything he did to you?" He silently yells at her, trying not to wake Charlotte.

"Look Nate, I know what he did was horrible and disgusting. I was mad at him for a long time, hell I'm still angry at him. After I had Charlotte and I was in my hospital room alone with my baby, I promised that if he ever showed up she could meet him." She couldn't read Nate's face so she continued talking." Look I know what it's like to grow up without a father and it sucks. I love you for everything you've done for us, but you're not her father. And though she loves you, there will never be that bond between the both of you. She's so much like Chuck it hurts my heart. I'm not doing this for him. I'm doing this for her." She looks over at her beautiful sleeping daughter. Charlotte has her mother's brown curls and eyes but everything else is Chuck. From her nose to the way she pouts to get what she wants.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Just please be careful because just because Charlotte isn't my daughter you guys are still my family." Loyal Nate says, helping Blair to her feet.

"I know. I was going to drop Charlotte off at my mom's, her and Cyrus have been craving some baby time. Wanna go grab an early dinner after?" She asks as Nate pushes the stroller through the crowed sidewalk. Though her and Nate's time has passed she has thought about them, together. There has been some serious flirting and even some light kissing but nothing has gone past since that.

"Of course." He smiles. It was Blair's favorite look when he smiles to the point when it reaches his eyes. She grabs his free hand as they continue to walk.

They instead decide to eat at the bar located in the condo complex they both live in. The night was perfect, there was some mild flirting with the brief hand holding whenever a man would offer to buy Blair a drink. She almost forgot that Chuck was back until he walked into the bar. Their eyes lock together almost the second he entered. She could feel him in a room without seeing him. Their connection was that strong. Then Nate saw him as well, he grabs Blair's hand and sends a death look to his once best friend. Praying he won't come to the table Blair closes her eyes, and mumbles her pleads to God under her breath. Nate refuses to let her poor hand goes and she understands why, she doesn't want him to let go. Slowly opening her eyes she spots him halfway to her table. Not wanting Nate and him to cause a seen she gets up and starts walking to the balcony. Knowing Chuck, she knew he would rather talk to her then fight Nate in the middle of a crowed bar.

"Blair." Just him saying her name made the hair on arms stand. He still had that effect on her.

Refusing to turn around and make eye contact with him, she continues to stare at the ocean. "What do you want Bass?" She crosses her arms over her chest.

"We have some catching up to do. Don't you think?" All she can do is sigh out loud. "Blair." She doesn't answer. "Blair..." Still nothing. "Blair Waldorf, turn around and explain to me what the hell is going on!" She spins around, tears pooling from her eyes. Though he knows those tears are from him hurting her, she's never looked so beautiful.

"What's happening?! Well you left me in the middle of the night, not hearing from you for TWO YEARS. Jesus Chuck it took you TWO Years to talk to me." She's crying unable to put all her thoughts together, she had waited for the day to tell him off since she found out she was pregnant and her time was now." I found out I was pregnant 3 weeks after you left and it killed me. This is supposed to be the happiest time of my life and you were gone." She starts walking towards him, not knowing what she was doing. "I considered having an abortion. I didn't want a baby without you in my life." Inches from his face she looks into eyes. She can tell he does feel bad, but she doesn't care. "I'm not going to keep Charlotte from you, but I'm not letting you see her because of you. It's because of her. We both know how sucky it is to not have a dad and I don't want our daughter to ever feel like that." A familar feeling washes over her, she misses him. Though she knows he feels bad, she doesn't recognize him.

"Our daughter." He smirks at Blair. She doesn't say anything, she just studies his face. "Blair look, leaving was the worst thing I did. I'm sorry I left you alone to go through everything, and I'm sorry I can't tell you why I left." He grabs her hands and surprisingly she doesn't pull right away. But she does. "I'm here now and I wanna talk with you, get to know who you are now. I want to get to know my daughter. Though you said you and Nate are not together, he does seem pretty intrigued in our conversation." They both look over at Nate who's staring at them both without blinking.

"We're friends, he's been there for me since you left. I've been there for him also since Serena left. He's my best friend. He's been so helpful with Charlotte." She says knowing it would hurt him.

"Why did Serena leave?" He decided to ignore the comment about Nate and Charlotte. He'll have to have a conversation about that with Nate later.

"She lost it. Went full blown crazy, like high school crazy." Blair says.

"Why?" Chuck couldn't say more, there was too many thoughts racing through his head about why his stepsister would leave everyone she loves back in Miami.

"Eric died." Blair whispers.


	4. Just Give Me Today

** Author's Note: Sorry I've been MIA, there's been a lot of personal issues happening. But I'm back and ready to write. Currently I'm taking a break from school so I'll be able to crank out more chapters. Feel free to send some suggestions for the story. I read all my reviews and take them into consideration while writing. Enjoy.**

She laid alone in bed feel peaceful for the first time in a long time. Blair couldn't sleep. It was like she was finally awake after these 2 hard and long years. The conversation she had with Chuck on the balcony at the bar was just what she needed. The healing process can begin, she thought. Now that doesn't mean that her and Chuck can have what they once dreamed together, it means that Charlotte can have two civil parents. Something both Blair and Chuck dreamed of growing up.

Though the conversation ended on a weird note. After Chuck became aware of the death of his stepbrother Eric, he made some sad attempt at an excuse and left. Once again, though Blair knows that he left to mourn, he had not yet had his chance to say goodbye. She didn't go into detail about how he died, but it wasn't hard to look up. Just type his name into Google and you can read about how he slit his wrists in the bathroom and how his sister Serena found him.

A cry pulled Blair from those horrible thoughts. It was her daughter. She sleepingly walks into her daughter's room and attempts to get her ready for the day. Seeing her daughter refuse to sit still and get dressed reminded her so much of Chuck. He was the worst when it came to getting ready for the day, always running around the room. Blair used to hate when he did that, but now watching their daughter do the same thing it makes her heart ache. Suddenly her phone rings with an odd number she's never seen before.

"Hello?" She says cautiously.

"Hey Blair, It's me Chuck. Are you busy?" Just the sound of his voice stops her from getting Charlotte ready.

"Chuck, how did you get this number?" Once again asking cautiously.

"You're not that hard to find Blair. Anyways I was calling to invite you and Charlotte out for breakfast." He waits for a reply. "Blair you there? Hello?" Still no reply. "Blair please, this is me trying."

That sentence filled her up inside. He's trying, he wants to try. "Sorry I was just thinking. Looks like me and Charlotte are free today." She puts Charlotte in her play pen and walks back into her room for the next part of this conversation. "She doesn't know Chuck."

"Know what?" You can hear him inhale sharply, he's playing dumb. Of course he knows what she's talking about.

"That you're her father. All she knows is that Nate is her uncle and her daddy went bye bye." Blair holds her breath waiting to hear what he's gonna say.

"Give me today to spend time with her, with the both of you. Then after today you can decide if you're gonna tell her who I am."

"Okay." That's all she could say.

"Meet me at the place where we went the morning of our college graduation. I'll see you in an hour." With their plans in place, she hangs up the phone.

Within the hour she's there looking up at the white cottage styled building surrounded by bright colored flowers. She looks down at her daughter, who insisted on walking and smiles at her. This was it, everything that has been her daily life these last 2 years is about to change. Before she can enter she bends down to face her daughter.

"You know how much mommy loves you?" She smiles at her daughter.

"Big." Charlotte giggles while holding her arms out showing how much her mom loves her. It was their thing, she's done it with her since she could talk.

She grabs Charlotte, fixes her daughters headband and walks into the building. The first thing she sees is Chuck sitting at a table for 3. There's a chair for him and Blair and then she sees the highchair which is between both seats. Holding her breath she approaches the table and Chuck stands to greet them both.

"Blair, it's very nice to see you." He flashes his famous crooked grin, which he know she loves.

"It's nice to see you to Chuck." She says while she tries to put a fussy Charlotte into the highchair.

They both take their seats and the awkward silence begins. Before he left there was never a problem when it came to speaking to eachother, the conversation just came naturally. Now it takes to much effort. Two years is a long time, it's going to take more than a conversation on the balcony to get to how they once were. That's if Blair even wants to get back into that place.

"Good morning my name is Vanessa and I'm going to be your waitress today. Do you need a minute to look over the menu?" She asks. Though she starts to blush while looking at Chuck.

"Yeah, we're going to need a minute. Thanks." Blair says forcefully. She knew Chuck was an attractive man, their whole relationship was women staring and overstaying their welcome. But this time she felt jealous almost.

They then shortly order their food. She looks over and watches Chuck who's watching Charlotte smash her doll on the table. It's clear that he's studying her face, trying to see what features he gave his daughter.

"She has your mouth and acts so much like you." Blair says while sipping her water.

"Does she know?" He now studies her face harder.

"Yeah. She also hates sitting still, which I know is from you. Just today I was chasing her around the house trying to put her dress on." She smiles at Chuck and this time its an actual genuine smile.

"Kinda like us, expect I'm usually chasing you around trying to get your dress off." He smiles. Blair freezes and starts to blush. Is he really talking about their sex life? Yeah they had one, but it seemed so long ago that it was almost more like a dream.

"Banana!" Charlotte screams. Breaking her gaze from Chuck she helps the waitress pass out the plates.

She can't help but smile while she watches Chuck cut Charlotte's pancakes.

"Tank you.." She flashes a smile at Chuck.

"You are so very welcome." Chuck runs his fingers through her curls.

By the time Chuck and Blair are done with their breakfast Charlotte is fast asleep in the highchair.

"Allow me please." Chuck says as he undoes the strap across her lap. Slowly he pulls her out of the chair and places one hand under her butt and one cupping the back of her head. Allowing Charlotte to put her head between his neck and shoulder.

Watching Chuck holding their daughter makes her so conflicted. She sees him different now, he's soft and gentle. He's the Chuck she loved before he left. Nothing is sexier then seeing him interacting with their daughter. But then again whenever she has a romantic thought about Chuck she remembers the day Charlotte was born and how he wasn't there. Looking at Chuck while he's paying the bill she sees him smile at a sleeping Charlotte. That's it, Blair Waldorf is in really big trouble.


End file.
